Summer Heat
by SupernaturalSlayer
Summary: On a summer night after patrol, Buffy and Dean unwind the best way they know how.


**Summer Heat**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Dean belongs to Eric Kripke and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.

Summary: On a summer night after patrol, Buffy and Dean unwind the best way they know how.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You are such a liar." Buffy giggled and downed another shot.

Dean snorted, "Says you." He fumbled with the bottle in his hands, wrestling with the cap, before finally pouring two more shots in one of the various shot glasses littering the bar top.

"Oh yeah, sure…because I'm so sure that you can really go that long straight."

Dean winked, "What makes you so sure I can't?"

Buffy didn't have a response, so in turn settled for sticking out her tongue before grabbing one of the shots Dean had just poured and downed it.

Dean snorted, "And you call me immature." He downed his shot, "Man, that's good stuff."

Buffy nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah."

Dean gave her a look, "Like you know a good drink when you taste it. You were making faces the whole first hour! You looked like Sammy when I put itching powder in his shorts." Dean grinned at the memory.

"You are such an ass."

Dean smirked, "And you love it."

"Shut up." Buffy began to sway in her seat, the alcohol finally starting to go to her head.

Dean laughed, a condescending expression on his face, "Whatsamatter, Princess? Can't hold your liquor? I thought Slayers were supposed to have stamina."

Buffy smirked and slowly leaned forward so that her lips were only millimeters from his, "I do. Where it _really_ counts…" She slowly and tantalizingly ran her tongue over her lips before pulling back with a seductive flick of her hair and flash of her throat with a teasing smile.

Dean's pants suddenly felt too tight. His eyes narrowed as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as unnoticeable as possible, not wanting her to see the effect she was having on him. She didn't play fair, "You're a tease, Summers."

She grinned, "And you love it…" She took the bottle away from Dean, her fingers brushing against his, and poured herself another shot. "I have things to do. Later, Winchester." She downed her shot and rose from her place at the bar, swaying on her feet. Dean's hand immediately shot out and grabbed her elbow, halting her departure. Buffy span and looked into Dean's smoldering deep green eyes, seeing how much he wanted her. The room suddenly felt uncomfortably warm.

"Where you goin', Summers?"

Buffy grinned, she was not going to let Dean Winchester win this round, "If you want me, Dean, all you have to do is ask…"

Dean snorted, "Please. Like it's me that wants you. We both know it's you who wants me."

Buffy only smirked at him, "That is the most pathetic comeback I have ever heard."

Dean smirked in return "Deny it all you like, princess. I know you want me." He winked at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes before crossing her arms, "It wasn't my idea to go to a seedy bar in the bad side of town. And I'm not the one discreetly trying to adjust myself." Buffy smirked.

Dean froze. She'd noticed. Damn, and there he'd been hoping that those Slayer senses were a load of hype. He stood, slowly stalking the few steps towards her, a slight swagger to his step, until he was stood so close that their hips were almost touching, "Well what can I say? You caught me. Guess everything I heard about those Slayer senses was right." He smirked, a thought crossing his mind, "Say…you ever think about.."

"If this next question has anything to do with my flexibility, Dean, I swear-" Buffy froze as she noticed he was laughing. He was laughing! "What??"

Dean grinned knowingly, "What I was going to say was have you ever thought about using weaponry from this century?"

Buffy's eyes went wide and she blushed. Oh god…

Dean laughed, "No need to cover, Princess. I think we both know what you were thinking." He nodded, smirk firmly planted on his face.

Buffy openly glared at him. That man was infuriating! But at the same time, really hot when he smirked like that…it was infuriating!

Dean smirked at her. Man, she was hot when she was angry…the way her eyes seemed to glow, and the way she pursed her lips…maybe it was the alcohol going to his brain, but damn he wanted her. The effect of Buffy's teasing and just the proximity of her to his body was wearing his patience thin. And maybe it was his downstairs brain talking, but who was he to deny himself pleasure? "Oh what the hell!" Dean grasped Buffy by the shoulders and pulled her in tightly for a passionate breathtaking kiss.

Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, but soon found herself succumb to the passion and the need radiating off both of their bodies. She kissed him back with equal fervor, oh so tempted to lose herself to his touch.

Dean pulled her body tighter so she was flush against him. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as he felt Buffy's hips grind against him. He soon felt her hand slide down his body into his jeans pocket and fought to suppress a grin. Suddenly her hand was gone and she was moving away from him. He was too shocked to move for several moments, but then snapped out of it when he saw her scoop up her discarded jacket and he frowned in confusion.

She slipped the black leather jacket on and flashed Dean a mischievous grin, "Later, Dean!" and she swiftly made for the door and outside.

He just stood there staring after, too confused about what just happened. It wasn't until he slid his hand into his jeans pocket for his car keys and came up empty that he realized what had just happened. His face twisted into an horrified stare directed in the direction which she'd left in, "Oh HELL, no!" He grabbed his own jacket and tore outside after her. Hot or not, nobody drove his car!


End file.
